Over Time
by xXGuardGirlXx
Summary: Belle Whitlock is a General in Maria's Army. Her and Jasper were engaged when they were human and Belle was taken by Maria. She and Jasper meet 10 years after she was changed. What will happen? Warning: Lots of cussing involved. Bella and Jasper ON HOLD!
1. Preface

****Hey guys! It's me, Katie. I have started a new story and I am going to finish this one first before finishing my other stories. Sorry for the inconvenience, but I have to do it. If you look at my other stories, you will see a more "detailed" explanation why I have to do this, but this is for my story. Enjoy "Over Time" and review please! By the way here is the disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. P.S. Warning there is A LOT of cussing in this story!****

**Preface**

Have you ever known that feeling were you want to get away from it all, but you know you can't or you aren't allowed unless blood is shed? That you feel like you are about to kill somebody important if they don't allow you to get out?

I am feeling that feeling right now, except I _know_ that somebody was going to die tonight, and it wasn't going to be me.

I was trying to figure out the best way to take her down.

Her. My creator.

Maria.

Someone was about to die tonight.

My name is Belle Whitlock, formerly know as Isabella Swan, and this is my life in the Newborn Wars as a vampire.

****So? What did you think? Was it good so far? Terrible? Please review!****


	2. Chapter 1

****Hey guys! Hope you liked that last chapter. Hope you think that it is a good story so far. Here is chapter two. By the way, here is the disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The amazing author Stephanie Meyers does, unfortunately. But if I did, I would have made Jasper be with me… Also, this story is going to be in just Belle's POV Just FYI****

**Chapter One**

I sighed as I ripped apart another newborn.

No, I am not talking about newborn baby. I am talking about a year-old and blood-crazy newborn vampire.

Of course I used to be one as well, but Maria thought I was too valuable to waste. That was about 10 years ago. Right now, including my age in vampire years, I was 28 years old. In that 10 years, I became the most powerful, most skilled, and most feared vampire in the world. I'm more feared than the Volturi, and that's saying something. Though, the Volturi haven't met me yet, I imagine that they were power hungry fools who would wish to have me in their guard and they would be unstoppable. But since they don't, I would think that they are afraid of me, if they even heard of me. I'm also more feared than the "God of War". My "warrior names" were Angel of Death, Goddess of War, and General, to those who were under my command. I have yet to meet the "God of War".

The reason why I am so feared is because of my powers. Technically, I have three. A mental shield, a phys- SHIT!

A newborn had come at me to kill me. I fought it, tore it apart, and threw it in the fire that was behind me.

_Thank god, that was the last one left. Now I can go to my tent._ I thought.

As I was saying, I have a mental shield, a physical shield, and an absorb/copy shield thingy. I still haven't figured out what to call it, but I know what the power is.

Pretty much, I can never die seeing as I already have the elemental power of fire, because that is the only thing that can kill us. When I "absorb/copy" a power, my shield automatically makes that power stronger than the person who I copied it from. I have no idea why or how, but it has saved my ass loads of times.

For example, I am naturally a mental and physical shield. But there is at least one power that can break through both shields. I don't know which ones. If I meet someone who is either a mental shield, physical shield, or both, and I copy it from them, my own power gets stronger to the point that NO POWER can break through it.

That's pretty much the only reason why I am most feared, other than my natural skills at fighting.

I reached my tent and went to go sit on my bed. I looked around once again. My tent was one of the biggest of them all. Maria, Lucy, and Nettie's being the biggest, since they shared a tent together. In the right corner next to the door, there was a dresser full of my clothes. Next to it was a pitcher of water to wash with and to drink. For some reason, the only drink that we are actually able to drink without spitting to back out is water. Have no clue why. Anyways, on the opposite side, I have a night table that has my book that I read whenever I get a chance to. Maria lets me go to the bookstore every once in while. I will not kill the humans because of my control. The only times I actually kill them is when it is time to feed. On my night table, there is a candle stick that I sometimes play with, making it bend to will. Next, I have my bed that has my trunk at the foot of it. It holds my dearest belongings. I have it locked and the only have you can open it is if you have the elemental powers of fire, water, air, and earth. Don't ask how to open it because it is really complicated to say, but easy to do.

Inside of my trunk, I have my diary that I have had since I was old enough to start writing illegibly, a bracelet that my mother gave to me for my 18th birthday, a rose that I had made from ice and I made it to never melt or break, and a locket that my fiancé, Jasper Whitlock, had given to me as a present on my birthday. The ring he proposed with is on a chain that has a lock like my trunk and it is around my neck because I didn't want to lose in battle. Don't ask me to tell you how I made the chain.

A rumor has been passed around in my battalion, that the "God of War" had been changed the same year that my Jazz died in the war that was going on in my human days.

And then I have my desk on the right side of the tent walls. That's about it, I believe.

_Belle, come to Maria's tent. She needs to speak with you, _thought my lieutenant, Anna Maria, to me. Yea, that's one of the powers that I had copied.

_Okay, tell her that I will be there in a moment. I need to freshen up and get changed. I just got done with the newborns._ I thought back.

_Will do, General._

I got up off my bed and made sure that my tent door was closed completely. Some of the male vampires in the army have a habit of trying to peak on me as I am changing. It's disgusting. So I made my tent thicken with the dirt in the earth, to make it so people cannot spy on me when I am inside. I also have a lock on my door to the tent. I know, I have a bunch of locks, but trust me, if you saw what type of people that was in the army was like, you would have them too.

I walked over to my dresser and got changed out of my fighting clothes and into one of the dresses that Maria had given me. I tied up the back and made sure that I out on the boots that went with my dress. Then I put my necklace under my shirt and got one of the rings that Maria had also given me. It had the symbol of death, a triangle pointing down inside of a circle. **(Pic n Profile)** It let others know what army I was in and what rank I was. Mine was the darkest of them all, seeing as I was a General. The other vampires that had the symbol had different colors to mark their rank in the army. For example, Private-blue, Corporal-purple, Sergeant-orange, Officer-white, Lieutenant-teal, Captain-green, Major-red, Colonel-yellow, and General-black.

I made sure that my desk drawers were locked, my trunk closed and locked, and I walked out of my tent. I turned and locked the door. I walked to Maria's tent which was about 100-150 yards away from mine. Along the way, I knew the males were looking at me and were cat-calling. I just smiled sweetly and gave them the bird. Several of the men who weren't jeering at me laughed at the men who did. I stopped at the door of Maria's tent and heard a man's voice inside. Then I heard Maria answer. I didn't smell Lucy or Nettie inside, so I assumed that they were out "recruiting".

_Great. More newborns for me to train and kill. Fun._ I thought sarcastically.

I cleared my throat and the voices stopped.

"Come in, General." Maria's high-pitched voice called to me. I inwardly flinched. I hated that voice and she knew it.

I opened to door and stepped inside. I looked at her and saw that she was smirking. I narrowed my eyes. What was she up to now?

"Ah good, you're here. Now General, this is Jasper Whitlock, the God of War."

I froze. _Jasper _Whitlock_?_

_Damn it Maria! You knew that he was my fiancé, didn't you? _I thought to her. Her eyes widened.

He _is the Jasper you knew as a human? Oh fuck…_

_Yeah. Did you not get the hint when our last names were the same? _

_Well, sorry if I forgot and didn't make the connection! And don't you _dare_ take that tone of voice, thought, whatever, with me! I will end you!_

_Will you? _I thought quietly and deadly to her.

Her face blanched. _Never mind. Just please do not make me demote you. You are my best fighter and trainer. I don't want to have to do that._

_Fine._ I glared at her.

This whole conversation only took about 15-30 seconds.

We turned to Jasper.

"As I was saying, Jasper, this is General Belle Whitlock." Now it was his turn to freeze.

I took this time to examine him.

His dirty blonde curls were the same, just a little more darker. His face was now heart-shaped and perfect. His body was muscular and the skin I could see, except for his face, was covered in scars. I knew that I should have felt fear, but I knew that he had no were near the amount of scars that I had. His eyes were a shining ruby red. He must have just hunted.

He must have felt my gaze on him because he straightened and met my eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."


	3. Chapter 2

****Hey guys! How you doing? Hope you are well. I just wanted to clear something up that one of my reviewers mentioned. About the locks, Belle made them and they only open to someone who is like her, someone who has all the powers of the elements (fire, water, air, and earth). Because of this, no newborn can open of break anything that has that type of lock unless they have that power. Plus, Bella has her tent locked at ALL times, so no one can come in. Even then, they would have to know the combination to even activate the lock. Hope that is cleared up for you guys! Enjoy chapter 2 of "Over Time"****

**Chapter 2**

_*previously on Over Time*_

_His dirty blonde curls were the same, just a little more darker. His face was now heart-shaped and perfect. His body was muscular and the skin I could see, except for his face, was covered in scars. I knew that I should have felt fear, but I knew that he had no were near the amount of scars that I had. His eyes were a shining ruby red._

_He must have felt my gaze on him because he straightened and met my eyes._

_"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am."_

_*presently*_

He bowed politely.

_He doesn't remember me._ I thought sadly.

I curtsied. "Pleasure to meet you, too, Mr. Whitlock."

I looked at Maria. _Do not tell him about my past or there will be hell to pay. Got it?_

_Yes, General._

I looked back at Jasper. "I assume you have heard the rumors about me. Correct?" I asked him.

"Yes ma'am. The rumors of your powers, your skill, your grace, and your… _beauty._" He said, looking straight into me eyes.

I heard a growl outside of the tent.

I stiffened and growled in frustration. I knew _exactly_ who it was.

I looked back at Maria. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to teach manners to my Captain." I said stiffly.

She nodded and I backed out of the tent. I turned and saw Daniel, my Captain, who loved me like I was his sister.

"Daniel, ¿qué coño te estás haciendo? **(1)**" I hissed. **(translations are at the bottom of authors note)  
**"Eso es él, no? La persona que solías ser eng- **(2)**" He hissed back, ignoring my question.

"No te atrevas a term inar la frase, Daniel. ¿Ha olvidado que todavía puede oír y María nos puede comprender?" **(3)**

I glared at him. "Ir a mi tienda y esperar a que me feura de ella. Voy a tartar con usted más tarde. Y no, repito, no, la respuesta a cualquier otro hasta que yo lo diga. ¿Lo tienes?" **(4)**

He started to protest, but I silenced him with a look.

"¿Lo tienes?" **(5) **I repeated.

He gritted his teeth, glared back at me, and stiffly nodded.

"Yes, General Whitlock." He then stalked off to my tent. I sighed.

I turned and walked back inside.

"Belle, is everyth-" I cut Maria off, holding up my finger. She shut up.

I grimly smiled as Jasper looked at me and Maria in awe, disbelief, and shock. Apparently, no one dared do what I just did.

I closed my eyes in concentration and asked the earth to make the tent un-eavesdropable. **(lol I think I just made up my own word! Awesomeness)**

I opened my eyes just in time to see the earth climb up the walls of Maria's tent.

I looked at Jasper who was looking around in confusion.

I giggled. His head swiveled around to meet my eyes.

"That was you?" He asked in shock.

I nodded. "That was just a taste of what my full power is." His eyes widened.

I giggled again.

"I assume it is safe for us to speak now, Belle?" Maria asked dryly. I had almost forgot that she was here.

"Yes it is. Sorry, but I didn't think that you would want to be overheard again, by the wrong person." I told her, my expression sobering up.

"True."

"Anyways, what is this about?" I asked, confused.

"Why, I thought that it was finally time for the God of War to meet the Goddess of War." She answered, cheekily.

My eyes narrowed and the lamp next to her caught on fire.

Her eyes widened and she looked at it, terrified.

"Okay, okay! I need your help!" She yelled.

I was in shock and the fire went out. Maria sighed in relief.

_Help? Maria _never_ needs help. Let alone mine._

I voiced my thoughts.

"Well, I've decided that it was time to take Mexico City." She said, quietly.

I froze.

"See this was why I didn't want to tell you! I knew you would freak out on me!" She yelled.

She went still, realizing what she had said.

"'_Freak'_?" I repeated in a deathly calm voice.

Her face paled and she stuttered. "Belle, I… I… I didn't mean…"

"May I remind you, that it was _I_ who warned you to wait to take down cities that I knew the Volturi was going to visit soon, because the leader had created a little too many newborns and humans were starting get suspicious? If I hadn't, who would be standing here right now? Certainly not you. You would have been caught by the Volturi and killed." I told her, my voice still deathly calm.

Her faced had paled to the max. "Belle, I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was out of my place."

"Yes it was. Now, let me check when the Volturi is going to step in at Mexico City."

My eyes glazed over as I looked into the future.

_VISION START_

_I saw a group of four vampires wearing black cloaks speaking to the leader of the army in Mexico City. I knew instantly that they were there now, because I saw a newspaper with today's date on it on the ground. _

_One of them stiffened and turned to look behind him. My attention turned to the vampire._

_I gasped._

_It was Demitri. The vampire next to him turned to look at him and I saw that it was Felix. That meant that the other two was Jane and Alec._

"_What is it, brother?" Felix asked Demitri._

"_I don't know. I feel as though we are being watched." He looked around and then he stared straight into my eyes._

_I gasped in shock as I was brought out of the vision._

_VISION END_

***Hey guys! So what did you think? On a scale of 1 to 10, with one being dreadful, five being okay, and ten being excellent, tell me in a review what you thought. I swear that I won't get mad if you do not really like it. You are entitled to your opinion. Here are the translations as I promised. By the way, in the chapter I have the sentences/paragraphs that need to be translated numbered. If you need to know which one it was then just look back up****

**TRANSLATIONS****:**

**Daniel, what the fuck do you think you are doing?**

**That is him, is it not? The person you used to be eng-**

**Don't you dare finish that sentence, Daniel. Have you forgotten that they can still hear us and that Maria can understand us?**

**Go to my tent and wait for me outside it. I will deal with you later. And do not, I repeat, do not, answer to anyone else, until I say so. Got it?**

**Got it?**

**BY THE WAY, THESE ARE TRANSLATED ROUGHLY TO WHAT I WANTED THEM TO BE. I'M SORRY IF THEY ARE WRONG. IF THEY ARE, THEN PLEASE TELL ME SO I CAN CORRECT THEM. I GOT THESE TRANSLATIONS OFF OF GOOGLE TRANSLATE.**

**PlEaSe ReViEw!**


	4. Chapter 3

****Hey guys! Hope you guys are well. Here is chapter 3 of Over Time****

**Chapter 3**

_*previously on Over Time*_

"_What is it, brother?" Felix asked Demitri._

"_I don't know. I feel as though we are being watched." He looked around and then he stared straight into my eyes._

_I gasped in shock as I was brought out of the vision._

_VISION END_

_*presently*_

"Well?" Maria asked me, impatient as ever.

I jumped.

I sat down on her bed and put my head on my hands.

"They are there now." I whispered shakily. This had never happened before. What had changed?

I felt the bed sink down on both side of me. I felt Jasper put his hand on my shoulder.

I felt two electric shocks. One was for his power that I copied and the other one I didn't know what it was for.

I lifted my head to glare at Maria.

"You never told me that the God of War had a power!"

"I'm sorry. I forgot." She said sheepishly.

I sighed and my glare softened. I put my head back down into my hands.

"Darlin', can you tell us what your vision was about?" Jasper asked me.

My heart fluttered at 'Darlin''.

"I don't understand how this happened."

"What happened, Belle?" Maria asked me.

"Well I saw four figures wearing black cloaks talking to the leader. One of them turned and I saw that it was Demitri. The one next to him was Felix and the other two, Jane and Alec."

Maria stiffened when I said 'Demitri'.

"Felix asked what was wrong and Demitri said that he felt like someone was watching them. And then he looked straight into my eyes." I told them.

Maria gasped. I knew that she was remembering when they had come to warn her to calm it down because the humans were starting notice. I had to hide because of my power. Maria didn't want the Volturi to know that a vampire with my power existed or else I would have been taken.

Jasper, on the other hand, was confused as hell. "Who are this Jane, Alec, and Felix? Demitri sounds familiar though."

"They are apart of the Volturi, the rulers of our kind. Jane can make you feel immense pain, Alec can take away your senses, Felix just has brute strength, and Demitri… Demitri is a…" My voice cracked as I broke into sobs.

Maria finished for me. "Demetri is a tracker and…" She paused, looking at me.

I nodded._ He needs to know the truth. If he doesn't figure out who Demitri is, and in turn me, then I won't tell him unless he asks me. He needs to figure this out on his own. I can't lie to him, Mar. _I thought. _I think he is my soul mate. _I whispered.

_Are you sure?_ She asked in shock.

_Yes I am. Tell him about Demitri and me, but do not say a word about the soul mate part._

_Okay, but we will talk later, got it?_

I nodded. Maria continued explain who Demitri was.

"Demetri is not only a tracker, but he is also _Bella's_ blood brother."

****Dun, dun, dun! This is a twist! What will happen? Will Jasper be able to figure out who Belle and Demitri really are, or will she be lost to him forever? Review please and I will give a huge sugar cookie to everyone! BTW, I spelled Belle's name like that for a reason but you won't know why until the next chapter, which I just started. If you think you know the reason why, tell me in a review! PEACE!****


	5. Long Past Due Update

Hey readers!

I am so terribly sorry for how long I have not been on Fanfiction AND Wattpad. I had actually completely forgotten about wattpad, which would be the reason why I have not updated absolutely _anything_ recently.

However, I am putting this update as a reminder that I have not forgotten my stories. I am actually planning on rewriting some of them and there is a list at the end of this note that will let you know which stories that will be affected. I cannot garuntee any promises on when these chapters will be re-written, but I will probably be taking down the whole story for the public and placing a new story with the same time (possibly). The same goes for wattpad as well.

Anyway, I hope that I will be able to update my stories ASAP for you guys and I appreciate the encouragement that everyone has given me! You guys are awesome (you know who you are) and I cannot thank you enough!

~ Katie ~

**Stories Affected:**

Isabella Riddle

Forgotten Love

Forbidden Truth

It's A Tribal Thing

Over Time

Runaway Fantasies is, as I have stated in the story, abandoned as I had written that on a whim and I could not follow through with it.

Once again, thanks guys!


End file.
